White Christmas
by Darkfire Galaxy
Summary: A Christmas Maddian Oneshot which I got the idea for. Rhydian learns the legend of the White Wolf, but is it just a myth? Plus, his relationship with Maddy is growing stronger, as she helps him deal with the bad memorise from previous years in foster care. Heavy Maddian included.


Wolfblood

White Christmas

 **Author's Note: This is an idea I had for a Christmas oneshot. I hope you all enjoy reading. Please remember to review.**

Rhydian and Maddy were laid on her bed on the night everything changed for them. It was literally the night before Christmas. Mrs Vaughn had let Rhydian stay over for the night at the Smiths' house. For over two weeks, they'd been planning the night they would spend together.

They had a stack of traditional Christmas movies ready to watch on Maddy's upstairs TV. They basically had every movie except The Snowman. Rhydian couldn't watch that one. The crosshatch art style meant he felt sick whenever anything on the screen moved. Fair enough though, they had at least twenty other movies on the DVD pile.

"Are you okay?" Maddy asked when they were halfway through The Grinch.

"Yeah, it's just the sight of him stealing all the presents." Rhydian replied, rubbing his eyes which had turned yellow from the emotion rush. "It just reminds me of all those years in care homes. It may have been Christmas, but no one felt like sharing. They used to take all my presents each year. In a sense, I almost have a fear of getting Christmas presents. If I don't get presents, they can't get stolen."

"Rhydian, do you really think the Vaughns would take your presents?" Maddy asked.

"No, I'm worried about what would happen if things don't work out with the Vaughns." Rhydian explained. "If I get put back in foster care again, it'll be the same story over and over again." Maddy reached over and wrapped her arms around him.

"In that case, I'll give you an early present tonight that no one will ever be able to steal." Rhydian let out a soft growl as she massaged the back of his neck.

"Is it anywhere near as good as this?" he asked.

"No, it'll be a lot better than this." Maddy told him.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Rhydian asked in a voice that sent shockwaves through Maddy's body. She was about to respond when a knock at the door caused them to fly apart quickly. Maddy put the DVD on pause as she caught her Mum's scent through the door.

"Come in, Mum." Emma entered with two bacon sandwiches and a holly leaf decorating each plate. Rhydian burst out laughing at the sight of the holly leaves.

"They're a nice touch, aren't they?" Emma asked with pride.

"Yeah, that was pretty creative." Maddy said as she grabbed her ever-ready camera off the table and took a picture. Emma set the plates down between the two Wolfbloods and kissed Maddy on the top of the head.

"By the way Maddy, You and Rhydian should probably keep an eye out for the White Wolf tonight."

"What white wolf?" Rhydian asked. "I thought wild wolves were extinct in Britain."

"Have you not heard the legend of the White Wolf?" Maddy asked; her voice and clearly shocked expression looking oddly cute to Rhydian.

"Mads, I grew up in foster care. I haven't had a chance to hear many Wolfblood legends." Rhydian reminded her.

"Seriously, this wolf is like the Wolfblood version of Santa." Maddy told him. "Only this one doesn't leave you presents, so he's actually more of a carnivorous Easter Bunny for Christmas. The legend goes that the wolves used to roam Britain freely, but because of his white coat he struggled to catch anything except in the snow. As a result, his hibernation cycle became inverted. He would hibernate during the summer and hunt during winter where his prey couldn't see his albino coat."

"Okay, that's different." Rhydian muttered.

"The only trouble was that he was lonely." Maddy continued. "Since all the other wolves hibernated during winter, he could never find a mate. He died on what was told to be the first ever recorded white Christmas in Britain. It's said that you'll see him whenever there's a white Christmas. The trouble is that there hasn't been a true white Christmas in Britain for at least my lifetime, so we don't know if it's true or not."

"I don't usually believe in legends as a rule, but I can see why you would hold that one close. It's a beautiful story." Rhydian remarked.

"I'll have a proper supper ready soon, so I'll call you when it's ready." Emma told them as she left the room.

"Okay, thanks Mum." Maddy called after her.

"So, do you believe in the legend?" Rhydian asked

"I honestly don't know." Maddy replied. "The story itself is believable, but I don't know how you would see him. Does he just show up or do you have to find him? Can you see him normally or do you need to use Eolas? It's all those unanswered questions. It leaves too many flaws to me."

"I can see that." Rhydian muttered as Maddy looped her arms around him and pulled herself closer. Once she was nestled against him again, she resumed rubbing his neck and shoulders. After a few minutes of that, their stomachs started growling. They sat up properly and wolfed down their bacon sandwiches.

"You've got ketchup on your mouth." Maddy told him.

"Where is it?" Rhydian asked. He went to wipe his mouth with his sleeve, but Maddy stopped him. She reached up carefully, put a hand on the back of his head and pressed her lips to his. As they kissed, he felt her tongue graze his lips at the front. Grinning cheekily, she broke the kiss.

"It was right there."

"So you basically just stole some of my ketchup." Rhydian summarised. "Stealing is stealing, Maddy. We learned that lesson the hard way in that Sinclair incident that we promised to never mention again."

"Come and take it back then." Maddy teased. Rhydian downed the last of his sandwich, grabbed Maddy and forcefully kissed her. It was soft, but with a certain determination. Maddy reached round and set her plate on her bedside table before pulling Rhydian even closer and shifting her body weight so that they were both pulled sideways and lying down. Without breaking the kiss, she climbed on top of him, basically straddling him. Their warmth was a blanket that wrapped them cosily and cradled them like a pair of cubs in a den. They could both smell a mixture of bitter and sweet scents in the air. They didn't know what it was, but it only seemed to make them even more energetic. It made them feel more driven to hold each other so tightly that the world might end should they ever let go. They didn't realise that what they could smell was the raw love they felt for each other. Their wolf senses were interpreting it as pheromones.

"God, I love you." Rhydian muttered when they finally broke the kiss.

"I love you too." Maddy was gasping for breath from going so long without air, so Rhydian gently eased her head down to lie on his chest. She sighed contentedly and nuzzled into his warmth.

"Dinner time, kids!" Emma called through the floor.

"I don't want to move." Maddy muttered.

"Me neither, but we have to." Rhydian replied. Forcing himself into a sitting position, he looped his arms around Maddy. As he swung his legs into a sitting position, he scooped her into his arms and picked her up. She giggled as he carried her over to the door. When they got there, she pulled it open so that he could carry her through. When they got to the stairs, Rhydian put Maddy down so she could walk on her own. Linking hands, they walked down the stairs.

"How is it that you're always the one carrying Maddy?" Emma asked as they got to the bottom. "Why doesn't she carry you for a change?"

"How did you know I carried her?" Rhydian asked.

"Your steps became twice as heavy, not to mention the disorganisation of your steps as you got to where I know Maddy's bedroom door to be." Emma explained. "We're Wolfbloods, Rhydian. We can tell these things." Rhydian and Maddy turned bright red.

"So, what's for supper?" Rhydian asked, trying to divert the subject.

"It's a family tradition known as the Early Bird." Emma told him. "Basically, we have a few slices of turkey breast each on the night before Christmas."

"That's a tradition I can agree to." Rhydian said as he and Maddy sat down at the table. Emma gave them two slices each along with a few roast potatoes and some ham on the side to make sure the meal was filling for them.

"Does anyone want gravy?" she asked. They both did, so Emma gave them a large amount of gravy on their plates before putting the meals in front of them. As they started eating, Maddy and Rhydian's legs found each other under the table and locked around each other. They both smiled knowingly to each other, fully aware of what they were both thinking.

Once they'd eaten, they both sat back and sighed contentedly. Emma took their plates away and went over to the oven.

"What's that I can smell?" Rhydian asked.

"This is the best bit of the meal." Maddy told him. Just then, Emma brought over a massive slab of a cake Rhydian had never seen before. She cut it down the middle before giving half to each of them.

"What is it?" Rhydian asked, inhaling the scent. It wasn't like anything he'd ever smelled before.

"Don't tell me you've never had bread pudding!" The look of shock on Maddy's face was undisguisable.

"How can you make a pudding out of bread?" Rhydian asked.

"You're such a peasant at times!" Maddy laughed. "Hey Mum, Rhydian's never had bread pudding!"

"You have to be joking!" Emma replied.

"Is it good?" Rhydian asked.

"You try some of that and decide for yourself." Maddy said, grinning smugly as though she always knew what he was about to say. Rhydian broke a little bit off with the edge of his fork and ate it. Instantly, the taste of cinnamon, currents and pure bliss filled his mouth.

"Okay, this is heaven." Rhydian said as he carried on eating.

"I knew you'd love it." Maddy grinned.

"I wouldn't mind, but this doesn't even have meat in it." Rhydian said. "I thought it was only meat and certain traditions I was missing out on, but where this has been all my life I don't know."

"Finish up kids, and then you can go for a quick run on the moors before it gets too cold." Emma called over from where she was at the sink washing dishes.

"Okay, Mum." Maddy replied as she cleaned her plate. Rhydian was soon finished too, so they took their plates over and went to grab their coats.

"Don't stay out too long and be back by eight!" Emma shouted after them as they disappeared out the door.

Line Break!

The cold wind and frosty landscape blurred past as Maddy and Rhydian ran. The dew on the grass had frozen it solid and turned it brittle. It smashed to pieces under their feet leaving a trail behind them. Eventually they stopped running and stood there, their breath visible in the cold air. The two wolves rested their heads against each other before exchanging a brief kiss. The dead of night in the cold air of winter wasn't the best place for a full make-out session, but they were thankful they could kiss reasonably well without Emma and Dan teasing them endlessly.

"You're really beautiful in this light." Rhydian muttered as he brushed Maddy's hair out of her face. The wind seemed full of sharp little teeth that bit at their faces. Maddy pulled her hood up as Rhydian leaned in again. Their closeness kept her perfectly shielded as the wind battered them relentlessly, looking for any opening to sneak in and chill her to the bone. The onslaught continued for two minutes straight before it eventually relented, knowing it would never find a way to get to either of them while they were still trying to block it. Rhydian pulled his hood up before looping his arm around his alpha's back and kissing her lightly before they started to walk home.

"So, are you excited for your early Christmas present?" Maddy asked in a teasing voice.

"No one can steal it from me?" Rhydian confirmed.

"No, once you've got it then it's yours forever." Maddy replied.

"I think I'm going to enjoy it." Rhydian nodded.

"How about I run back and get it ready, and you go to our spot by that stream and get a picture of the moon for me?" Maddy suggested.

"Why do you want a picture of the moon?" Rhydian asked.

"I've always wanted to take one, and I forgot my camera." Maddy explained. "If you get me one, I can download it at some point on my laptop's SD reader."

"Okay, you go back to your house and I'll see you there." Rhydian agreed. Maddy ran off, leaving Rhydian alone in the cold night air. Quickly, he started running in the other direction. The sooner he got the picture for Maddy, the sooner he could get away from the cold.

After a few minutes of running, Rhydian arrived at the spot Maddy mentioned. Sure enough. The moon was at the perfect angle for a photo. The moonlight bounced off the stream reflecting its majesty in the water as it rippled against the rocks. Rhydian stood back to get the perfect angle before opening his phone up and turning the camera on. He took the picture, but something caught his eye immediately afterwards. There was a light coming from the trees off to his right.

Rhydian's wolf surged forward without him telling it to. As his eyes turned yellow and his sense of hearing sharpened, he heard a howl coming from the tree line. Suddenly, his vision became as clear as an HD TV. Instantly, his enhanced sight revealed a figure standing at the tree line. It was a human shape, but it had no scent or distinguishable features. All of them were shrouded in a blazing white light. As the figure walked off, Rhydian turned around and ran back to the Smiths' house. Maddy had to know about this.

Line Break!

Rhydian raced in through the door to the house and up the stairs to Maddy's room. He walked in only to see Maddy lying in her bed with the covers pulled up to her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I said I was going to give you an early present." Maddy reminded him. "Now you just have to unwrap me." The stranger in the woods forgotten, Rhydian made his way over to her. Slowly, he peeled back the duvet to find Maddy in her favourite Christmas jumper, a pair of jeans and some thermal socks.

"I'll ask again, what the hell are you doing?" Rhydian didn't understand what was going on.

"I never said I'd make it easy for you." Maddy giggled. Rhydian kicked his shoes off and jumped in next to her. Instantly, they had their arms around each other and their lips fused together. Their hearts were both beating at ninety miles an hour. When they finally broke apart, they were gasping for air. Suddenly, Maddy's head snapped up. She was alert in an instant.

"What's wrong?" Rhydian asked, cupping one hand around the back of her head.

"There's someone in the back garden." Maddy growled as she got up, almost head-butting Rhydian in the process.

"That reminds me, I saw someone else up on the Moors." Rhydian said.

"Why didn't you say something?" Maddy asked angrily.

"Well maybe if I hadn't been distracted by my early Christmas present, I might have said something!" Rhydian protested. They went over to Maddy's bedroom window and Maddy opened it. Immediately, they were almost blinded by a radiant light shining from the darkness. As their eyes adjusted, they saw a figure in the light.

"Is this the person you saw?" Maddy asked. Rhydian only nodded. As they watched, the figure dropped down onto all fours. His jaw elongated as his whole shape and form changed. The White Wolf threw back his head and let loose the most majestic howl they'd ever heard. It drifted through the house, chilling Maddy and Rhydian to the bone while warming them through at the same time. They raced downstairs and out the back door into the garden. The White Wolf hadn't left. In person, he was even more blinding and radiant.

"Did the legend say anything about him being a Wolfblood?" Rhydian asked.

"No, that was never mentioned." Maddy replied as the White Wolf moved even closer. As they watched, it got right up close to them. Tentatively, Maddy reached out towards him. Her fingertips gently drifted over his muzzle. Rhydian also reached out. The White Wolf nuzzled into his hand. Instantly, a vibrant energy filled them in unison. Just then, Maddy yelped as a cold feeling hit the back of her neck and trailed down her back. They looked up to see a tiny speck of white drifting down in front of them As they looked directly upwards, Rhydian recoiled from something frozen hitting him in the eye.

"What the hell is that?" he growled. As the two teen wolves watched, more and more snowflakes drifted down.

"Was that the White Wolf?" Emma asked as she rushed out behind them.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Maddy asked; only to look back and find the White Wolf gone. The light had totally disappeared along with the beautiful creature. For some reason, she felt like crying now that he was gone. Rhydian clearly sensed this and instinctively looped his arm around her. The cold started to creep into them as the snow fell thicker and more heavily.

"Was it as breathtaking as the legends?" Emma asked.

"No, it was better." Rhydian said.

"He was a Wolfblood." Maddy explained. "He doesn't show up when there's a white Christmas, he brings the white Christmas with him. It didn't start snowing until we touched him."

"He let you touch him?" Emma was nearly in excited tears.

"It was pretty magical." Rhydian nodded as he helped Maddy inside the house since she'd started shivering.

"I need to take some time to digest this." Emma said as she went to the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. "The pair of you go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Mum." Maddy said as she grabbed Rhydian's hand and led him up the stairs. Once they were in her room, they went to lie on the bed. Suddenly, Maddy flinched as her head hit something hard under the pillow. She lifted it up only to find two sharp, white objects under there.

Rhydian reached out and picked them up only to realise what they were. Maddy took one out of his hand just as she realised too. A wolf fang sat in each of their hands. Its smooth surface was white as a pearl, each with a tip as sharp as a knife.

"Why are they here?" Maddy wondered aloud.

"I think it's a wild Wolfblood tradition from before wild Wolves became extinct in Britain." Rhydian remembered something Ceri had once told him. "When two Wolfbloods were about to be officially recognised as mates, they would find a wolf fang for each of them on their bedding."

"But where the hell did they come from?" Maddy asked.

"No one ever knew who left the fangs on their beds. That was part of the tradition. That said I bet it was the White Wolf that somehow left them here. Where the hell would your parent get wolf fangs nowadays? They're definitely real as well. You can see where they once connected to the gum."

"That's just gross, but these are so beautiful." Maddy turned the fang over in her hands as she took in the flawlessness of it.

"Not as beautiful as you." Rhydian said before kissing her on the forehead and looping an arm over her shoulders.

"Speaking of which, are you going to unwrap your present or not?" Maddy asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Merry Christmas, Maddy." Rhydian said, kissing her fiercely and gently laying her down on the bed while placing both the wolf fangs on her bedside table. Maddy could hear the snow outside falling thick and fast. It would definitely be a white Christmas tomorrow. She could feel Rhydian's warmth covering her like a blanket. As she and Rhydian let the night carry them away, one last thought registered in her mind.

' _Merry Christmas, Rhydian_.'

 **END!**


End file.
